Southern Twist
by crazykid45
Summary: When Princess Bella's parents force her to marry the ever so overprotective Edward Cullen, will she run away or go through with her parent's wishes.   Right now could be B/E or B/J
1. Chapter 1

God I hate fucking corsets, I swear first chance I get I'm gonna kill the fucking retarded bastard who came up with them. They're so freakin tight, you can barely breathe. The only reason I'm even wearing one is because of my oh so loving mother. She thinks its absolutely necessary for a 'young lady' to wear one.

Well, I think I'm certainly not a lady so, I don't have to wear one. I don't know any ladies who curse and swear, my mother has a problem with that too, wouldn't mind getting dirty and would rather just wear some simple trousers and a shirt, rather than a dress. But ,my mother doesn't get my logic, so I'm stuck with the cursed corset.

You're most likely wondering why I'm listening to my mother ,more like obeying, and not just ditching the dress. She couldn't do a thing about it, right? Well, your dead wrong. The reason why I have to listen to her, is because she's the queen and she can have the servants forcefully make me wear the dress. And they will help, even if they don't agree, if they don't want to end up in the dungeons.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by an old weathered voice, that I've known since I was just a kid. The voice that always scolded me, and praised me, that was always there. 'Princess, the queen and king demand your presence before them in your father's study.' Irida, my maid and caretaker since I was a baby, always spoke to me with a little authority in her voice. She knew that my parents, King Charlie and Queen Renee, wanted her to look after me not just with a mother's kindness, but a little authority as well. They knew she wouldn't use the power over me in a bad way.

'Thank you for informing me Irida. You may go now, don't work too hard.' She smiled and curtsied, then left to do her chores. I didn't use my power to command most of the servants to do stuff for me, but sometimes when I see a person who thinks the world is all about them, they see the other side of me.

I walked down the corianders of the castle, lost in my thoughts as usual. The cream colored walls with not many decorations or pictures, were boring. And often made me fall asleep.

I guess I haven't introduced myself well. My name is Princess Isabella Marie Swan, or Princess Bella. Call me Isabella, I'll have you locked up in a fucking dungeon before you say or think another word. I used to have my mother's chocolate brown hair, but it has darkened to my father's ink black hair. I have naturally clear pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes. I'm about 5'7", taller than my mother, but shorter than Father. I like to read, I'm quiet, but far from shy. I'm not afraid of spiders ,or anything, well maybe one thing.

The mahogany doors came in view, I took one breath and walked in. My heart immediately started racing when I saw the serious expressions on their faces.

My father was sitting in his chair, his shoulder length black hair perfectly straight. His chocolate brown eyes locked straight onto mine. When he stood he would be about 6'2".

My mother's mahogany hair was cascading down her back in soft waves. And her blue eyes were glazed over, which indicated that she was in another place, another time. She was standing near my father's chair at 5'5". When my father gently shook my mother's arm she came back.

'Bella dear, we must inform you about something very important.' My mom started off. Wait, inform, not discuss, which means I have no choice in what is about to happen. This is going to be bad, I could feel it. I mentally braced myself, but no amount of preparing could brace me for the next words that came out of Father's mouth. I was never expecting it.

'We have decided to get you married.' What the Hell, marriage? I could feel my world crumbling down around me, I couldn't move. I didn't want to marry some crazy rich guy, just to make my parents happy. Well, maybe I would've if they had been nicer to me, and if we were very close. Truth be told, I haven't had a single choice in my life, because of them. They planned everything out for me.

What's the point of living when you can't really do what you want. I mean if you're a 8 year old kid, you need some rules. But a 20 year old adult, I don't think so.

Anyway, maybe they chose someone I'd actually like. It's highly unlikely, but who knows, well except them.

After a minute I finally got out of my state of shock, and could speak again. 'So, who exactly am I getting married to?' When I saw their faces brightening, I knew I wasn't going to like this. They were clearly relived that I indicated that I was getting married to this person that they chose. Not gonna happen, if I didn't like said person.

Then my mother said two words that made me sure I was going to get out of this somehow, no matter what it takes.

'Edward Cullen.'

**Since you took the time to read this, it wouldn't hurt to review. Should Bella just end up married to Edward or should she somehow fall in love with Jasper like I originally planned, or should I just stop writing this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_****__Since all four of the people who reviewed wanted this to be a B/J story, that's what I've decided. But if you want a B/E story I could make a different version where her plan didn't work._

**How could I have ever thought that they might actually choose somebody decent for me to marry. I had to get out of this, I had to. **

**It had been an hour since my parents told me I was getting married, and I had gone through several ideas of how to get out of this, but most of them would most likely not work. And the ones that had a chance, had a lot of holes in them.**

**Most of you are most likely thinking, 'Why doesn't she just give this guy a chance?' Well I have met said guy before, and let me tell you that he's the most arrogant, overconfident, controlling person I've ever met. He doesn't care what you think, whatever he says is right. And whatever he wants he gets. **

**When we first got introduced at a party, a waitress came along asking what we'd like to eat and he answered for me, without even asking me. Let me tell you that was the most disgusting meal ever, he got me all the things that I hate. And to be polite I had to eat them, I'm telling you if my parents weren't at the next table, watching my every move, I would've smacked him for answering for me and then thrown the food at him. I mean seriously he didn't even know me. When I went to get a drink he said that he had to accompany me to make sure I didn't kill myself while getting a drink. This person wouldn't even let me go outside with a full guard. **

**When I thought of marriage I was planning on marrying somebody who would give me more freedom, not less. I mean seriously, I'm not a porcelain doll.**

**I finally got the perfect idea, and it was pretty simple, two words actually. But if I was unhappy about the wedding, my parents would know what I was planning in two seconds and have the whole place on alert. Then I got the perfect way to get them off my case, I didn't like it, but I had to go through with it. So I sucked it up , I was having dinner with my parents and Edward today. Fun, so much fun. My plan would go into motion at the crack of dawn, tomorrow. They won't know what hit them.**

**I chose one of my most favorite dresses, or at least that was what my parents thought. I only wore it at occasions where I thought I might not make it through the whole thing without killing someone. It was pretty, but not my style. I'm more of a casual and comfy type of girl, ya know, trousers and a t-shirt., maybe some nice worn shoes. The dress was deep blue and came down to the floor, the top part was a v-neck. (Picture on Profile, sorry not good at describing dresses.)**

**I added some silver earrings and put my hair up. As for makeup just some mascara, eyeliner and some silver and blue eye shadow. I just wanted to play up on the eyes a bit, Edward once told me he liked my eyes. Might as well let him see what he's not going to have, ever. I took one last look in the mirror and opened my door. **

**The staircase was overly elegant, It started off as one set of stairs then split into two. I walked slowly down them, holding the silky dress up, so I wouldn't trip. I got the effect I wanted because Eddy's jaw almost dropped to the floor, and even my parents were surprised. I never put my hair up with this dress, and I usually just put on silver eye shadow, not deep blue fading into silver. I took a deep breath, and put up a housewarming façade.**

**_I'll post the next chapter sometime in the next week, thanks to all those people who took the time to read this. You might as well review, If I see more than 8 reviews by tomarrow, I might post the next chapter a bit early._**


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally got down the stairs, Edward's jaw was practically on the floor. I smirked to myself, he should really shut his mouth or I might just have to put some hot sauce in there and see how he jumps. I made a show of looking behind me.

'Edward, it's 30 years old, it was a painting of my great grandmother's niece. Isn't she beautiful, I wish I could be at least half as beautiful and smart as her? She was brilliant, and the most strategic person in the kingdom.' I knew he wasn't staring at the painting, but since my parents were watching me very closely I couldn't really tell him to stop staring.

'What?'He finally stopped staring, and was looking at me with confusion clear on his but ugly face. I pretended to look confused as well.

'The painting that you were staring at, it seemed as if you were fascinated. Its right behind me, for a second I thought you were looking at me, then I noticed the painting behind me. It was stupid to think you were staring at me, there's nothing special about me.' I pretended to look at the floor shyly.

The look on my parents' faces was clearly surprise; they've never seen me act like this, ever. Good, that means they think I actually like him. Then, Edweirdo walked towards me and picked up my hand. I'm going to need to wash that now. He kissed it, ugh. Now I'm really going to need to wash that hand.

'Yes, I was fascinated by the painting, but you my dear are equally as beautiful.' He went along with what I said, idiot. He couldn't even confess he was staring at me. See why I have a problem with this guy.

'Mother, Father shouldn't we go to the dining room, I'm rather hungry.' They nodded not knowing what to say.

This is how dinner mostly went, me acting stupid and Edward talking, and my parents surprised by my behavior. They fixed the day of my wedding, 3 days later. (I know you can't really start planning a wedding three days earlier than the day, but just go with it.') After dessert, I excused myself to retire for the night.

When I got to my room, I went straight to bed, after checking if everything was ready. At the crack of dawn, I would get my freedom, and my marriage would be called off, for now, a few hours later. And Edward would be moping around, because he lost me.

**It's a short chapter, I know. But I wanted to get this part done right now. I have two choices for you, right now I'm thinking that she kills herself and someone turns her, or she runs away. There's a poll on my profile. **

**If you've read all of this you might as well review, it would make me really happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's another chapter, it's way longer than the last one so they sort of balance each other out. Thanks for the reviews.**

I opened my eyes and jumped out of bed. If this was going to work I couldn't make a single mistake, or else I'll be stuck with the overprotective duchebag Edweirdo. I hurried toward my closet and got out my basket. Inside was a dull blue shirt, a pair of brown trousers, a plain white dress, some sturdy boots, a pair of holey slippers, a hat and a wig. Don't ask where I got half the stuff, you don't want to know, trust me.

I got my nightdress off and put on the rough wool white dress, and the holey slippers. I quickly put my hair in a bun and put the short blond wig on my head. The shirt, trousers and boots were still in my basket. I took them out and wrapped them in a sheet of linen, then put them back in the basket.

Since, it was pretty early, no one but the maids were up. I would have to pretend to be one untilI get off castle grounds. So, I quickly stepped out of my bedchamber, kept my face down and walked through the corianders and to the main doors.

On the way I saw Irida, she gave me an encouraging smile and a hello. I think she might have thought that I was new to the job. The only thing that sucks about pretending to be a maid is that people treat you like crap. Someone tripped and almost knocked me down, and they didn't even apologize, the person thought it was all my fault and yelled at me and slapped me. How is it my fault, I didn't trip the freakin lady. If I was in my regular clothes that I was required to wear in the castle, she'd be apologizing so much that it would hurt my ears.

Finally, the gates. This is the ultimate test, if I don't get past them everything's ruined. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and kept my head down. Right now I looked like a shy maid, which I had no problem with, if it got me out of here. I walked right pass the guards, and they didn't even pay a second of attention to me.

'Hey you.' Oh no, what if they knew, did I walk to regally, was my head to high? I stopped walking ,but didn't turn around.

'You need to walk faster, you good for nothing wench.' Guess who said that, Edweirdo. So yesterday he called me beautiful, now I'm nothing but a 'good for nothing wench.' I had a strong temptation to take off my wig and show him exactly who he was talking to, but I didn't. My plan was working fine, I couldn't do something stupid now, and ruin everything.

'Yes milord, I will walk faster, if that is what you wish.' My voice was weak and trembling, I didn't like it, but it was necessary to play weak and humble right now.

'Good, now get back to work you lazy wench. If I catch you being lazy again, I'll send you to work as a slave.' I tried to look horrified on the outside, but inside I was smirking, if he ever tried my parents would send him straight to the dungeon for the worst beating of his puny little life.

'Of course, milord.' With that I curtsied and waited for him to say two words before I did a single thing. By watching the servants being called to by a high lord, I learned that to everything they have to reply to everything with a milord on the end, sometimes a higher lord commands his servants to not call a lesser lord milord. I know it's very complicated, but the way that I get it is that if a high lords servants call a lesser lord milord, it gives him more confidence, and he starts thinking that he's higher up in the chain than he thinks he is, and then there's a whole lot of confusion, I think. Something like that. Another thing I learned is that you have to be dismissed before you do anything else, or go anywhere, after the task asked is completed. I'm now very happy that I did watch the servants, or else I'd be leaving with a few bruises, or they would lock me in the dungeon, or sell me as a slave. In the last two cases I would have to tell them who I really was.

'What are you waiting for, you lazy -' He got cut off by a guard, who was most likely telling him that he had to dismiss me. I could see his mouth was forming an o shape, but he quickly regained his arrogant composure, and you could hear him telling the guards very loudly that he knew how to dismiss a servant, idiot. Then he turned toward me, my back was still toward him, but I had turned my face a little, so I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

'You are dismissed.' With those words he turned around and walked inside. Wait until he finds that his soon to be bride isn't in her room. They wouldn't start looking for me until noon, I'm a very late sleeper, and if you disturb me before ten you get the worst of my anger. That's why I left in the morning, I know that they'll send someone to check if I was still sleeping. I had that already taken care of, I had put pillows under my blanket for it to look like I was still there.

**10 hours later **( sorry for the time lapse, but nothing really interesting happens until 4.)

For most of the day I had traveled through the woods, still in my dress. I hadn't got a chance to change yet, but I had put on the boots and threw the slippers somewhere. I slept for a hour or so, in a meadow, not long I know, but I felt more awake afterwards, so it was worth it. I didn't dare sleep another hour because I knew they would be looking for me sometime, and the bigger lead I had the better chance I had for them not finding me.

Right now I was in an alley, somewhere on the outskirts of town. I wanted to get out of this place quickly, something about it freaked me out. I don't know why but, every second I was here my heart started to beat a little quicker. I don't know how but, I knew that something was going to happen.

Then I heard it, footsteps, getting closer every second. I couldn't move I was glued to the spot. Finally they stopped, I looked up and saw a guy. His blond hair was dirty, and his clothes ripped. His face was clean, his teeth glinting in the sun and the thing that scared me most was the grin on his face.

Behind him was another man, his hair dark and skin olive toned. There was practically no emotion on his face. And finally behind him was a girl. She had flaming red hair, that swirled around her face, a halo of fire. She had pale skin, like the dirty blond guy. She had a wicked grin on her face.

They were lined in such a way that if you looked at the dirty blond hired guy, you could see the other guy through his left shoulder and the girl through his right.

'I'm James, the other guy is Laurent and the girl's Victoria.' The blond guy, now known as James said, with each word his grin got more and more vicious.

'Wha…What d-d-d-do y-y-y-ou wan-want fr-from m-m-me-e.' I knew my voice was shaking, I knew I was more scared than I had ever been in my entire life.

'You know what we want from you.' He waited for me to speak, when I didn't his grin got wider if possible.

'You see, we have a problem, we're broke. So if we sell you as a slave we get money, which is what we're going to do.' No, not the slave trade, no. I've seen with my own eyes what they do to slaves, and I never want to see it again, never. My parents had found out the person who started it, when on vacation. Unluckily for me, I was with them and I saw everything. I've never felt so sick in my life. Even though it was against the law, people still did it. My parents had tried to stop it but, it had progressed so far that they could do nothing.

'Noo Pl-lea-se don't.' I knew what he would ask for, but there had to be another way.

'You know the second option, since it's a no to the first, the second I'll takes as a yes.' I started to back up again, but I knew that it wouldn't be long until he would reach me, every step that I took backwards he took forwards.

Suddenly, I heard another pair of footsteps coming toward us, I had to keep James distracted. I don't know why, but something was telling that James couldn't notice that someone was coming, that this person would help.

**So who do you think it is, Edward coming to find his lost soon to be bride? The fist person of the guard coming to find the lost princess, and the key to a huge reward from her parents. Or maybe someone different?**

**Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffy, but this is the longest chapter I've ever written and my hands starting to hurt. **

**If you've read all three chapters you might as well review, flames welcome. I can't believe I've got over 200 hits and visitors to this story (which I'm really happy about) and only 7 reviews ( which I'm not so happy about). **

**So click that magic button, even if it's just to tell me that I'm doing the worst job ever, and make me happy, or sad. And remember more happy me = me updating more often and longer chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy! **

The footsteps came closer and closer, just as James came closer. Then finally they stopped and a silky smooth voice with a rough undertone rang out.

'How are you doing today? I don't supose that you could let her go, and back off. ' His fists were clenched in fury, his eyes held the blazing aggression of an inferno, but his face was dead calm, as was his voice. I couldn't really see his face or eyes, since he was still in the shadows. James stopped and turned around, to judge the amount of threat this new person posed. James still had that arrogant smirk on his face like he didn't have a care in the world.

'Who are you to tell me what to do? Unless I have some reason to fear you, which is highly unlikely, I'm afraid that I can not do what you want me to do. Sorry, I can, but I won't.' The misterious figure came closer, but not close enogh for me to see what he looked like. My heart slowed down somewhat, I could swear that evberyone could still hear it beat, hear my fear.

'Now, now, where are your manners? Hasn't your mother taught you anything. You didn't even answer my first question.' His taunting voice caught me off gaurd, what kind of savior was he? Shouldn't he just cut the crap and get to the point where he either saves me or joins forces with James, Laurent and Victoria. Seems like James was thinking the same thing as me, cause the next words out of his mouth were like a mirror to my thoughts.

'Just cut the crap and get to the point already, you want to play hero, or get the hell out of here.' Seems like he got to James to. With James attention averted I moved a little to the right, getting out of range if he were to grab me. I expected the guy to do anything but just simply reply back, without a lace of threat in his voice.

'Someone's a little grouch. Sheesh, I was just ask'n a simple question,butif your going to act like a little grouch, go ahead.' I could imagine him running a hand through his hair, with a little smirk on his face. I almost giggled but I held it in.

'Just get to the point already, I don't have time for the hell are you, and what do you want.' James was getting ticked, heck even I was getting a little ticked. If they were going to do something, why didn't they do it already? I didn't know how much of a head start I had From the castle gaurds. I didn't even know if this guy was a gaurd from the castle, looking for me.

'Who I am or what I do is none of your concern. All I want is for you to back away from the girl.' ios voice was still calm, but within it held menace and a hint of threat. Great, now atleast we're getting somewhere.

'Or what? Are you going to threaten me with a butterknife? Oh, I'm so scared. ' I could see the guy visibly tense,like he was getting ready for a fight. I still couldn't see his face. Since he was out of the shadows, now I could see that he was tall, about 6"1'. The thing that was obstructing my vision was his cloak's hood that was still up.

' I didn't really want to do this, but now I know that it's unavoidable.' Then Mystery guy, I'm going to call him Mystery until I find out his name, suddenly punched James in the chin. I closed my eyes tightly, I didn't want to see them fight. I knew that every one of James' punches that hit Mystery would crush my hope. I heard a couple more grunts, and skin colliding against skin. Then suddenly there was nothing, but rugged breathing.

I opened my eyes, then shut them quickly. but the picture was still in my mind and I could see it as clear as crystal. Both of them were covered in blood, Mystery's hood came down during the fight, but I still couldn't see his face clear enough to make out anything but blood. Both of them were evenly matched, but I had a feeling that Mystery was holding back. Giving James a chance to run. I heard a thud, as one hit struck.

I didn't know who would win, but if James won I din't kow what I would do. The butterflies in my stomach told me how nervous I was, and my legs couldn't support me anymore. I fell to the ground, then I heard it. The winning blow, the thud of the loser falling to the ground.

I didn't know who won, I was afraid of opening my eyes. Afraid of what I might see. If Laurent or Victoria were still around I would know, but they ran after a couple blows hit James. Some friends.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the footsteps of the winner, walked toward me. I could hear my heart beat faster and faster. A little courage creeped into my emotions and I opened my eyes.

**So who should be the victor? Who do you think Mystery is? how was this chapter and should I continue this story. **

**I want at least 11 more reviews before I post the next chapter or stop writing this story. Until then I'll work on the rest of the storyline. Remember 11 revies to next chapter, just hit the magic link!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm really happy. So maybe you'll find out who mystery is in this chapter, and the winner of the fight.**

**I forgot to add this, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the charcter's just the plotline.**

_What happened before_

_I was snapped out of my thoughts as the footsteps of the winner, walked toward me. I could hear my heart beat faster and faster. A little courage creeped into my emotions and I opened my eyes. _

I smiled it was mystery,he won. I saw James's bloody body lying on the ground. I hoped he was dead. At this point I really didn't care who the hell mystery could be, if he was a gaurd I would just run and hide. After all he was just one person.

I guess Mystery felt my gaze on him and started getting up, I could tell that he had gotten the impact of some hits, but mopst of the blood was from James. I was relieved that he didn't get hurt too badly, then I saw it. He was limping, and there was a wound on his head too. It wasn't critical that much I could tell, but the blood flow had to be stopped.

You must be wondering how I know something about healing. Well, when I was seven I got tripped and had a really bad fall. Let's just say it involved glass. I was in the infirmary for a while, so by watching the nurses I learned a thing or two. Then one nuse noticed my interest in medicine, and started teaching me something new every day. whenever I got bored I would just go to the infirmery and learned from the nurse. When I asked for her name, she just said to call her nurse.

I was also getting to my feet, and just as I was starting to walk toward him, Mystery fell. Without even thinking I ran over to him. I kneeled down and searched for his pulse. It was there, not faint, but not normal either, just somewhere in between. I thiink he heard my relieved sigh because his eyes opened and I found myself drowning in the sea. His blue eyes were gorgeous, I could look at them every day and it would never get old. Then I remembered why I was kneeling next to him and my smile transformed into a scowl.

'Why did you hold back, if you didn't you wouldn't even have a scratch. I wouldn't be here kneeling next to an idiot looking for bandages. I could've just thanked you and went on my way. But no, you had to give the guy a chance you knew he wouldn't take and got yourself busted up.' I grumbled as I looked for the bandages and water in my sack. I didn't know how far they were, but I knew they had about an hour or two of catching up time. Which was not good, but I couldn't let the person who helpedme die, all because he was a fool.

'This wa-'

'SHUT UP. You are not to utter another word until I finish washing your wounds understand, you may answer my question .' When I work I don'tlike to hear anybody talking, if I'm in a good mood it's okay, but now it was definetly NOT okay.

'Yes, ma'am.' I almost smiled at his words, his accent proved that he wasn't one of the gaurds, and since he was not attacking me, I could push the other choice away too. That left genually helping me, which put him as a good guy in my books. He did have a cute accent, ugh stop thinking that way. You are here to wash his wounds not flirt with the guy.

I finally found my bottle of water and washed his arms first. Most of the blood was James and the few cuts didn't look serious, but I wrapped a bandage around them. Then his legs, I just pulled his trousers up to his knees and washed it. There was a cut hat worried me, but it wasn't that deep so I just wrapped a bandage around it, a little tighter than the rest of them. Then I asked him to take his shirt off, so I could clean the cuts on his stomach. I had some water left so I just dumped it all on his head, found the wound I was looking for and wrapped two bandages around it. Then I smiled at my work and looked at him.

Now since he was clean, I could tell that he had pale skin with a small bit of tan mixed in. His blond hair now hung in wet clumps, and well to put it simply he was gorgeous. Why wasn't he talking? Oh yeah because I told not to talk.

'You can talk now you know, by the way I'm Isabella Swan. Call me bella,or else I'm going to punch you so hard that you'll forget your name.' With the sentence I gave a smile.

'Jasper Whitlock, Ms. Bella. What in the world is the princess doing here, on her wedding day? Might as well tell him, its not like he's running to the castle to tellmy parents. Besides,they would never listen to a commoner, believe me I know.

'I hated Edweirdo, and couldn't stand being married to him, so I ran away.' I said it like it was no big deal, and like I did it all the time.

'Why didn't you just ask your parents to call off the wedding.' At that I started laughing.

'They would never listen to me, they want something they get it. They want me to get married to Edweirdo they won't back down.'

'So, what are you going to do now?' Guess, I haven't thought this plan through, maybe I could get a job that included a place to stay, like a farmhand. I could do that.

'Find a job,may-' I was cut off when he pushed me into another alley. He put a finger to his lips motioning me to be quiet. I was confused, and was about to ask him why, but then I heard footsteps, and voices.

'Search the area, we must find the princess before her wedding.' With that heard I stood still and wouldn't let a sound come out of me. Then I heard another set of footsteps coming right toward us, closer and closer. Until, the person was about ten feet away from us. Then person took another step and another. I held my breath, they were going to find us, Jasper would be sent to prison for kidnapping me and I would be under lockup in my room until the step.

**Should they find them, and maybe Jasper will beat them pretty well, or should they escape. Tell me in a review, flames welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo to all the people who want to kill me right now and to all the people who want the next chapter so badly that they will forgive me for now and kill me after this story is finished!**

**I am soo sorry for not updating, I got grounded so I couldn't use the computer. Well, hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews, I really didn't think that many people would like it.**

_What happened before:_

_'Search the area, we must find the princess before her wedding.' With that heard I stood still and wouldn't let a sound come out of me. Then I heard another set of footsteps coming right toward us, closer and closer. Until, the person was about ten feet away from us. Then person took another step and another. I held my breath, they were going to find us, Jasper would be sent to prison for kidnapping me and I would be under lockup in my room until the wedding._

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt arms pick me up, I almost let out a startled scream, but hand covered my mouth just in time. Before I could process this into my brain, Jasper had picked me up bridal style and pushed through a very concealed door in the wall. I swear, if you didn't know it was there you could've never found it.

I didn't dare make a sound until I heard the guard walking back, then I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and looked up at Jasper's sea blue eyes, that had little specks of- woah I'm getting too ahead of myself here.

I was a while before anyone broke the silence, we just stood there staring into the other person's eyes.

'So, how did you know about the door. I didn't even realize it was there, and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have seen it if I stood there for a year just staring at the damned wall.' To my surprise he laughed at my question, Laughed! I was starting to get a little annoyed, I didn't get what he thought was so funny.

'Why are you laughing?' My tone was a little harsh but I didn't give a fuck. I got even more annoyed when he didn't answer my question right away, but pleased when he stopped laughing.

'Sorry, but your face was so funny when you asked me the question. And as for how I knew about the door, it was actually just an accident. Four years ago, I was running from a guy who really hated me. I was so tired after running so much, I decided to stop for a minute here. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was and actually leaned against the wall. I didn't even have a minute to think before the door opened and I fell into this little room. I was grateful for it a couple seconds later when the kid ran by, and didn't even notice I was here.'

I didn't say anything for a while, I just looked at Jasper. He looked so at ease leaning against the wall, the lantern that he lit allowing enough light that I could see the emotions in his eyes. I wanted to ask him why he helped me, but when I did say something it wasn't that.

'So do you think we should go back outside now, that guard already left.' I didn't really want to leave just yet, and the main reason why was that I wanted to learn more about Jasper. I didn't know why I just did.

'No not yet, there may be more guards outside and I'm pretty sure they'll check everywhere twice before they move on.' He seemed to stop, but he continued with a smirk on his lips. 'I think we may be here for a while, maybe we should get to know each other somewhat better.' I just nodded.

And that's what we did we talked, about everything our favorite colors, favorite foods, I told him about my parents and everything seemed to be going pretty well, until a question slipped out of my mouth that I was almost afraid to ask, maybe because I liked him more than I really should, and the answer may affect me a lot.

'Do you have a girlfriend, or a wife.'

**What's going to be the answer yes or no. Do you want him to have an ex that cheated on him, or do ya want him to be single. Please answer in your reviews, and if you have any more ideas on what you want to happen just put it in your review or just PM me.**

**Most likely, I'll just put all the ideas together or just see which one works best for the plotline.**

**Sorry again, I'll try not to get in trouble until this story is done.**


End file.
